Bubble Trouble
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Valentine's Day FicPresent for SweetSteffeke! Kevin Nash has a Valentine's Day surprise for Dawn Marie.


Title: Bubble Trouble

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Summary: Kevin Nash has a Valentine's Day surprise for Dawn Marie.

Author's Notes: This is a Valentine's Day fic for my dearest Sweet~Steffeke, thanks for being my fan fic buddy! Hope you have a Happy V-Day!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The raindrops falling outside were particularly fat and salty, soaking Dawn Marie to the skin. Having forgotten an umbrella, her only solace from the downpour was to wrap her smart, thigh length tan coat tighter around herself.

"What a great way to spend a holiday," she muttered under her breath as she trudged down the slick sidewalk towards her apartment complex. It was Valentine's Day and thanks to schedule conflicts, she was going to spend the whole day alone without her boyfriend, Kevin Nash.

While he was off in - no-doubt, sunny California - she was stuck in freezing, nasty-weathered New Jersey. True, it was nice to come home after so many weeks away but still, to spend the evening alone…

She ran a hand through her thick golden brown hair, trying to shake out some access water as she entered the complex and marched determinedly to her apartment.

She wondered what Kevin was doing right now as she slipped her keys into the lock and went in. She closed the door behind her and shed her jacket off, just about to click the lights on when she realized that the apartment she had initially left darkened now glowed warmly, millions of candles dotted throughout.

The scent of plumeria was unnatural strong and her stereo was softly playing The Manhattans 'Shining Star'. A tiny frown played about her heart shaped mouth, an eyebrow raised, as she broke the silence, her heart pounding with so much hope she was afraid it'd burst "Kevin?"

He emerged from her bathroom wearing a thick, fluffy terry cloth robe, "Hey there, Dawnie."

Dawn let out a squeal of joy and ran to him, jumping up to throw her arms around his neck. A million questions began to pour out of her, including how he had managed to come there as well as what he was up to. He merely chuckled deeply, strong chest resonating as he clutched her wet form close to him.

Eventually he lowered her to the ground, hands gentle. He was always so very careful with her, she was a lot smaller than him, more delicate - or at least that was how he'd always felt. In truth she could more than take care of herself - she'd bumped with the best of them. She was tough, but he couldn't help treating her as if she was as fine as porcelain.

"Shh, baby, I'm here. I managed to rearrange some things and now I have the whole evening just for you and me. Poor thing, I see you got drenched outside. Well, that's no problem," he kissed the top of her forehead, "You won't need clothes for what I got planned for us anyway."

"Yeah?" she asked, a naughty twinkle in her eye.

He chuckled again and touched the tip of her nose, "No, no…it's not what you think. Now come on, strip and change into this," he held out another robe for her, similar to his own, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh I love surprises!" Dawn murmured, thoughts still dirty as she began to shed off the clothes that stuck to her like glue.

Once she was naked and bundled up in the robe she looked up for Kevin, only to see he was gone again. She frowned, confused when she heard his voice call from inside the bathroom, "Come on, Dawn. Water's fine."

"'Water's fine'?" she repeated under her breath, confused as she walked into the bathroom. She gasped, startled when she saw Kevin in the large tub full of bubbles. Dawn's hands flew to her cheeks, "The tub-"

"Got a new one installed while you and I were on the road. Friend of mine did the work."

"Oh Kevin!" Dawn breathed, running a hand over the new fixture, "It's gorgeous!"

"And it can fit two people." Kevin said, eyebrows wriggling, "Care to climb in?"

Dawn let out another squeal of delight and nodded, clapping enthusiastically as she quickly shed the robe and slide into the tub. She let out a mewl of utter satisfaction as the bubbles and warm water closed about her like a glove. Her head fell back against the rim, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh….this is bliss!"

Kevin laughed, "I thought you'd like it. It's even got jets."

She sat up, hazel eyes wide, "Jets!"

"You bet."

Dawn moved stealthily through the water and bubbles, sliding her body up against his, "Have I told you I love you?"

The feeling of her wet, soft, curvy body against his was enough to make Kevin's brain and heart stop, a choked sound leaving him. But some how he managed some quiet speech, "Every now and then...but I never get sick of hearing it."

"Hmm, well then, I loooove you." She drew out, mouth settling firmly atop his. She plied his lips apart, quick tongue darting in to tease and tantalize his own. He groaned, thick fingers sliding up her neck to curl clumsily in her hair. She moaned low in her throat and curled closer to him, body caressing his as she slanted her head to one side and deepened the kiss.

He groaned, all blood surging to the center between his legs and he gently withdrew his hands, pushing her lightly away, "Hey now, easy baby, I still got to clean you up."

She pouted slightly but obliged, drawing away. He immediately regretted the words, as the loss of her body against his own caused a quick draft of cold to brush across his chest despite the heat of the water. And he all ready missed the feel of her. 

But he resolved to finish this romantic evening off right. He took hold of the bodywash and sponge near by, working up a good lather before starting with her back working from shoulder to shoulder.

Dawn sighed, eyes drooping lazily as he careful scrubbed her clean. His hands were soothing, massaging and working out tense muscles with inquisitive fingers. She melted against his touch, feeling very much like butter. He pulled one hand away and she heard a cap snap open, then the next thing she knew he was working something through her hair. Realizing it was shampoo she let out another pleased purr, his fingers combing through the mass of curls easily, gently.

"Okay now, sweetheart. You got to wash that shampoo out yourself, I was careful of your eyes, so you do the same…"

"I know." She giggled and leaned back, letting the water and bubbles flitter through her hair, practically floating in her own tub, another dreamy sigh of relaxation escaped her, 'You know, this is no where clean enough…I'll have to take a shower."

"Mmm, I suppose so but…I enjoy watching you do it this way."

Dawn realized floating up like this, bubbles or no, revealed certain parts of her anatomy for view. With a gasp she jolted up and splash some water his way, "You pervert!"

He chuckled loudly, "Yeah, well, it's nothing I haven't seen before….or had in my mouth before."

"Oh! You - dirty, nasty mouthed-" she splashed at him again as he continued laughing and she slid effortlessly through the water once more, batting at his chest. His laughter merely grew as he took hold of her wrists with one hand, fending her off as his other hand splashed water her way. She gasped in outrage but her own giggles escaped, showing her true emotion.

Eventually he drew her closer, eyes warm as he kissed her. Her wrists were released only to be wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back hungrily. Her fingertips played with his long blonde hair and she drew back, her own breath a soft pant, "Hey now…we've got to get you clean too, you know."

Kevin shook his head, "I think I'm too big, baby. I can quite lay down like you can."

Dawn looked around and noticed a bowl of soaps near the tub. She moved over to it and gently turned the bowl over, depositing the soaps on the counter. Then she floated back to him, "No problem now that I've got this."

He looked at the bowl in confusion, "I don't-"

Dawn dipped it in the water, then moved until she was over Kevin, "Tilt you head back."

Getting the idea, he let his head fall as she poured the water from his forehead down, soaking his hair. A dry scoff left him, "Just like how my Nana did it when I was a kid."

"Mmm, worked didn't it?" Dawn questioned as she repeated the act until his hair was wet enough. She found the shampoo and began to work it through his hair. Giggles left her now and then and he rolled his eyes, "Baby, I think you're having too much fun with this."

"I don't care, this is my Valentine's day present, isn't it? Let me have my fun…always wanted to do this…" the last part was mumbled under her breath but he still caught it, smiling widely as she went about washing his hair.

He had to admit…it felt rather nice. Her fingers working up a good lather in the blonde mass. Eventually she washed it all out with the bowl, a smile on her face again, "You know…you are so Samson and I am so Delilah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…I mean, with your strength and long locks and me, the scheming vixen…"

"Tell me, 'scheming vixen', is this Delilah going to cut off this Samson's quaff of power?"

Dawn put aside the bowl, knowing Kevin's hair was finally clean and wrapped her arms around his neck again, her eyes meeting his as she whispered seductively, "You might say that…but I'm, not after your hair."

"Oh no?"

She hummed in agreement, her hands dipping into the water and going below to find…oh…

"I'm after this." She replied sexily, knowing very well what she had softly grasped in her hand.

"That - that is not a bath toy," he breathed, voice strained.

"You sure?" she returned, stroking lightly.

Kevin took in a sharp intake of breath, "Baby…"

She stroked again, "Yes?"

"I think…we should…"

She laughed, "I guess you're right. I've had my valentine's present…now it's your turn."

He looked at her, covered from head to toe in bubbles. She was adorable, like a mermaid and yet so sultry, like Delilah. And him, Samson? Well…

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up high as he stood up from the tub. Dawn let out a cry of shock, then wrapped her arms tight around her neck, shock giving way to awe, cooing, "So strong!"

He winked and carefully got out of the tub, walking her over to their bed, dripping bubbles and water along the way. Not that she cared, not that he cared. The moment they touched the sheets - the only thought in either of their minds was celebrating the holiday right. Together. But before he even started to touch her again, he threaded his hands in her hair, locking her eyes with his own as he whispered, "I love you."

Dawn's heart beat irregularly loud in her ears at the intense look on his face as se returned just as fervently, "I love you too."

He kissed her, "Happy Valentine's day, Dawnie."

She returned the kiss, arms tight around him, heart still pounding. Not saying aloud that it was a very happy valentine's day indeed.


End file.
